


Afterwards

by smaragdbird



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Derailed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards

Reid walked down the hospital floor. He was on his way to see Elle. The doctor checked him already and since he was okay he was allowed to go.

Suddenly a hand grabbed him by an arm and pulled him through a door into the staircase. It was Morgan.

'You scared me.' Complained Reid but Morgan didn't defer to his complaint.

'Damn, Spencer.' He said before he pulled him into a rough kiss that left Reid breathless and tightly pressed between Morgan and the wall.

'You really scared me.' Said Morgan sternly: 'Don't do this again.'

'It was the only possibility. I'm an agent. Putting myself in danger is a risk that comes with the job as you well…' But Morgan cut him off with a harsh:

'I don't care! I love you and I don't want to lose you.'

Judging from the look on his face Reid suffered from a moderately severe shock.

'Y…You…lo...ve…me?' For a brief moment Morgan considered denying what he just had said but then he smiled: 'Of course do I love you. Why else would I put up with you?'

'You know in extreme situations or shortly after them people often say things they don't mean because…' But Morgan cut him of again.

'Reid! REID!" Morgan laughed: ' A simple 'I love you, too' is enough.'

And Reid said it and kissed him.


End file.
